The start of a new journy
by Dracaro
Summary: Ranma is slowly breaking down and gives Akane two months for the engagement to work.Ranma moves into his mothers house to learn her side of the family and styles she may have. He goes back to the dojo later were something bad happens. Ranma/inuyasha
1. Ranma gets Ryoga's help

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some times.Thank you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Nermia. Japan

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Nermia and almost everyone was enjoying it all but one person. That person was Ranma who had become depressed after his latest battle at Jusendo. His depression was growing so big that even Ryoga noticed it as he had spent most of his life depressed and followed the aura to find Ranma sitting at the canal with a air of depression around him. Having felt Ryoga's aura approaching he sighed and looked up with haunted eyes straight at Ryoga.

"Hello Ryoga."

Ryoga stopped in his tracks speechless at what he had just heard. No P-chan? no witty remarks no insults?Blinking he looks into Ranma's eyes to see a broken person who had seemed to become depressed as he could have before he became happy with Akari.

"Ranma? are you ok man?"

Ranma just shook his head and seemed to become even more depressed and looked back to the canal.

"I can't keep doing this Ryoga... I just can't. It hurts to much I don't think I can take any more of my life. Ryoga... you always said your life was hell because of me but did you ever consider what my life was like?"

Ryoga just shook his head looking at Ranma who looked like his heart was broken.

"And I have no way to show you but by saying it and it still gives me nightmares. I don't know how I am still sane. Ryoga do you know how one learns the the Catfist?"

A negative shake of the head of Ryoga and the question of how in his eyes let Ranma know he hasn't a clue.

"If you knew what it was like you would reconsider if your life was more hellish then mine. To learn the legendary Catfist one must dig a pit and toss in several c..c.cc.ccc...felines and starve them for a few days. Then you take the trainee around age of six to eight wrap in fish sausage and..." Ranma shudder at this point and his eyes crossed before refocusing." Toss them into the pit and leave alone until learned. It didn't work the first time... i was submitted to this for well over a week until I snapped and became a cat in mind and attacked my father. It was a little old lady that brought me out of it. Only those I trust can bring me out of it that and the curse. When I when neko the first time at school the person who brought me out of it was Akane. Not just anyone can do this it has to be someone I care for. But she is slowly killing that care with her mistrust and abuse."

Ranma was crying by this point and Ryoga was stunned and amazed at the same time. Ranma Saotome the man among men crying?

"I have been getting help from Kasumi,bless her, to work on my grammar and my speech patterns. I already knew how to speak like that but using slang so long it was ingrained and I needed help to break free of it."

Ranma started to shake again shaking his head with both hands on it.

"I don't know what to do anymore cause I'm falling for Kasumi more then the big sister thing and I'm trying to win over Akane but shes slowly killing that love and making me turn to someone else. I have heard Kasumi say plenty of times how she finds young men boring I don't know If I could possibly tell her she deserves someone better then me. If only the doc hadn't moved away and dissapeared. For Kami-sama's sake I killed a god for her and she still mistrusts me. I killed for her and she still treats me like trash. Ucchan is to much like a friend for me to marry and Shampoo I don't love her why won't Akane get a clue? Did you know how often I have been thinking about dieing lately? It would let me get some much needed peace but... I couldn't abandon people that still need me."

Ranma wipes his eyes trying to get rid of the still flowing tears but gives up and slumps were is sitting and just stares at the water.

"I'll give Akane two more months... I don't know If I could handle being her finance for more than two more months before I have to stop this. I have kept trying to make this work over and over. I have stopped insulting her I try her cooking I wait until she has had her bath before I take mine. I even buy her gifts which she throws away. Two more months and thats it the engagement to Akane will be over. Cause shes going to kill me with this treatment if I keep trying to make it work longer then that."

Taking a deep breath Ranma relaxes. He looks over at Ryoga gratitude in his eyes visible.

"Ryoga thanks for listening. I have a new thing I want to teach you for listening to me rant. I want to teach you to use pure ki. As you know that I use confidence for mine but I noticed something after battling Saffron. Pure ki is stronger than a emotion based ki because it is pure nothing is fueling it but your will power it is also harder to gather and but once you get the hang of it you'll find its stronger then a emotion based ki.You must will your ki to form in a ball above your hand using no emotions just will power."

Ranma lifted a hand and closed his eyes in concentration and soon a ball of glowing white light was flowing above his hand. Ryoga looked closely and was soon trying to do the same thing as Ranma. A few hours later he had managed to do it.

"Right then Ryoga you should practice forming balls of ki with pure ki instead of emotional based k if you have noticed you had become more and more depressed using depression and I became more cocky and arrogant with confidence based ki. You would have killed yourself sooner or later using depression to fuel your ki. Well Try to master this Ryoga its going to help you in the long run. I gotta go Akane's gonna mallet me as it is."

Ranma turns away and jumps onto a nearby roof and commenced to roof hop to the Tendo Dojo. Ryoga just watches him jump away while hold a ball of pure ki.

"Well Ranma I hope you get your peace you have helped me find mine when I did nothing but try to make your life hell.Any time I see you now I will help you. You can count on that Ranma."

* * *

With Ranma

* * *

Ranma was roof hopping on the roofs towards the dojo anyone who was seeing this just ignored it as it was common for the martial artist here to do it. landing outside the front gate Ranma sighs and opens the gate to see Akane there wielding her mallet.

"And were have you been Ranma! You better not of been picking on Ryoga!"

Ranma just looks at her and sighs.

"I have only been taking a walk Akane now can you please move so I can come inside?"

Akane only have heard a few of the words began to fume and lifts her mallet.

"I knew it! You were out hanging with your floozies! RANMA NO BAKA!"

Ranma just had time for a brief sigh and a muttered why me before getting malleted on the head and crashing into the ground. Akane stomps off and runs into her room. Kasumi comes out and sees Ranma.

"Oh my! Ranma let me help you up."

Ranma having been malleted very hard this time was having a hard time getting up so he let Kasumi guide him to the kitchen were the first aid box was at. Once Kasumi had him in a seat Ranma broke down and began to cry while Kasumi tried to comfort him.

'_Oh Ranma your hurting so much...If only Akane could see the damage she is doing to you.While you have been here I have been watching you. At first you seemed rude and mean but once you get behind the act you can see a caring person with a heart of gold.Seeing you hurting like this is making me sad if only I didn't just foist you off onto Akane this could have been avoided making you feel like this._'

"Ranma why don't you come up and relax on my bed. It will be more comfortable then your futon."

Ranma tried to protest but they were waved away by Kasumi who led Ranma upstairs and laid him down on her bed while she say nearby. With a sigh Ranma looked about the room and then began to stare at the celling.

"Kasumi... I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm giving Akane two more months to let this work after that the engagement is off I won't able to stand it after two more months I have tried everything I can to get it to work its up to Akane now."

Kasumi listen to all he had to say and was little sad to see that Akane had a limited time now to make it work or the engagement was off. After that Ranma was free mabey then she could open up and tell Ranma she began to like Ranma more then just a little brother.Seeing that Ranma was about to speak again she focused her attention back on Ranma.

"You know I would like to know what sort of Family I had on my mothers side. I only know of my dad and his master Happiosa. Nothing I know nothing of my mothers side not even about her parents or if she really does know how to use the Katana she has.Mabey I'll move into my moms house and learn about her side of the family. I never was averse to learning weapons I just had to say that while my dad was in hearing or he would go off on a rant."

Ranma got up slowly into a sitting position and looked at Kasumi and thanked her and got to his feet and left her room and went downstairs to call his mother. Reaching the phone he dials his mothers phone number and waits after a few rings it picked up.

"Hello who is this?"

Ranma took a breath and spoke. "Its me mom Ranma I... want to move and learn about your side of the family and I mean everything even any sword styles."

His mother simply gushed over the phone. "Oh my son I'll be over in a bit to pick you up!" The phone clicked and Ranma also hung up and went up to his room to pack.While packing he was thinking over a few things.

'_Mabey this way Akane can calm down and get a grip on her temper if not... then I guess the engagement is over. I really do wonder if my mother can use the katana she carries around it sure scares pop alot._'

After finishing packing his things he went down with his pack and waited in the living room at the table.

"Its a good thing pop and Mr. Tendo are out drinking. I don't want to deal with Mr. Tendo's fountain-sama or pop's ranting."

Hearing a knock on the door he picks up his pack and answers it seeing his mom he hugs here and then follows her to her car and puts the pack in the back seat and then sat down in the front seat next to his mother while she drove away.


	2. Ranma's heart is broken

I do not own Dbz/ Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some times.Thank you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

'Signs'

"_letters_"

* * *

Juuban. Japan

* * *

Ranma had learned a lot of things while living for the two weeks he had been at his mothers house. He found that she did indeed know how to use the Katana she carried around and found that it was a sakabatou,which he found was a family heirloom, what he found out after made him faint. His mothers family name before marrying Genma was Himura and that she was a descendant of Kenshin Himura the Hitokiri Battousai Of Japan. She had begun to train him in the style of his ancestor the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu which he had taken learning in both genders seeing that balance and other things are different in each form. Ranma had also seemed to have found his inner peace and had started to talk differently. He had also let his hair grow longer tying it into a loose ponytail. He was currently sitting at the table in the living room and was reading a book when he heard a yell.

"Now were am I?!"

Startled at the yell Ranma gets up from the floor his eyes dazed.

"Huh?Was that Ryoga I just heard?"

Going to the front door and opening it he sees Ryoga looking about. Seeing someone looking out the of the house he was standing in front of he walks over.

"Ranma is that you? You look and seem different...your.. calmer."

Ranma just tilts his head and waves Ryoga inside and closes the door behind him. Leading him to the living room he gives him a seat on the couch and then sits next to him and lets out a sigh. Looking At Ryoga he moved a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

"Ryoga I haven't seen you for about two weeks. Then again if you had been by the dojo you wouldn't have found me seeing as I moved in with my mother to learn more about her side of my family. I...um...well seem to have come to a certain degree of peace while living here. No finances no rivals trying to kill me no kidnappings just peace. I really do like it but I know it will come to a end all things do in my chaotic life but it has been so nice living here like this. Did you get any better at making balls of pure ki?

Ryoga scratched the back of head for a moment. "Well I have to a certain degree but controlling it after a certain point is hard I keep trying all the time to get that point farther."

Ranma scratched his head for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ryoga you should try meditating it is calming for the soul and allows greater control over ones ki if one does it. Of course you must do this quite a bit but it really does help when you find your center.By the way how are things at the dojo if you have been there?"

Ryoga chuckles at that while wincing at the same time." Well Mr. Tendo is on permanent fountain-sama mode and Mr. Saotome is wailing on how ungrateful of a son you are for running away. Akane is always fuming and saying Ranma no baka under her breath. Nabiki is franticly looking for a trail of you and Kasumi is her usual serene self as if she knew you were here."

Ranma snorts and looks up at the celling. "Nothing gets past Kasumi no matter how oblivious she looks. I plan on going over tomorrow to see them but hearing what Akane is doing I'm kinda hesitant on going but I probably should go over. I have a feeling of dread about this as if something is going to go terribly wrong tomorrow. Would you like to stay the night Ryoga?"

Seeing Ryoga nod he gets up and gets his mother and informs her and gets her consent. He then shows Ryoga his room for the night and then goes to his own room to sleep.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Ranma woke up bright and early and managed to get his morning bath in before waking Ryoga up and guiding him through the house and getting letting him get his bath and then breakfast.

"Did you want to go to the dojo also or are you looking to go some were else?"

Ryoga just shrugged and finished off the last of his meal. "Well.. I don't know really I think I'll just leave on my own who knows mabey I'll get to the dojo on foot before you do."

Ranma nods and gets up and shows Ryoga the front door so he could leave."See you later and be careful now." Ryoga waves and walks over turns the corner and vanishes from sight. Ranma just scratches his head and walks back into the house to see his mother finishing her breakfast.Putting the dishes he and Ryoga ate off of in the sink and then goes into the bathroom to check his appearance. Satisfied that he was groomed enough for leaving the house he waits in the living room for his mother who was looking for her car keys. A few minutes later Ranma and his mother are driving to the dojo. Looking out the window and fidgeting in his seat on the drive over to the dojo. When the got to the dojo Ranma was playing with his ponytail slightly and was walking next to his mother and they opened the gate and walked inside.

They saw sitting at the table playing Shogi Mr. Tendo Crying and Genma ranting under his breath about his son. Nodoka stood there with Ranma watching while Ranma's right eye was twitching. Nodoka drew her Katana that made a hiss leaving the scabbard which made both men stop in their tracks and look at her and then at Ranma who was just staring at them.

"Hello Tendo... husband we shall have words later.We came to visit you to see how things were going."

Genma got up and made to grab his son but Ranma reacted first and grabbed him and then threw him into the koi pond. Genma panda came up with a sign.

'Ungrateful boy!' flip 'How dare you' flip 'Leave like that!'

Ranma just ignored the signs and wondered how he could write on three sides when a sign only has two. "Hello Mr. Tendo I'm sorry for moving out like that I would of thought Kasumi would of informed you if you had asked her.I wanted to spend time with my mother and learn about her side of the family.I might have left a note if I wasn't feeling so tired and put out at the time."

Ranma sighed for a moment before footfalls caught his attention and Akane burst into the room. Catching sight of Ranma she starts to glow. He soon found his self on the floor with a mallet on his head. Ranma just muttered why me under his breath while getting up.

"Ranma no baka!How could you just leave like that with no note! Did you go to live with one of your floozies!" Ranma tried to speak but before he could the sound of a bicycle bell rang out and Shampoo came crashing in and landed on Ranma.

"Nihao Arien! Shampoo made too too good ramen you eat yes?"

Setting the bowl on the table she glomped Ranma as soon as he got up. Trying to get out of her hold without touching her chest he struggles futile while Akane readies her mallet for another swing. A loud creepy laugh rang out that made Ranma freeze a second latter he was being tied up in a ribbon and being yanked away only for it to be cut by a thrown spatula.

"Ohohohohoh! Ranma Darling let me save you from these peasants!" "Ranma Honey! I'll save you from these lunatics!" "Ah its Spatula girl and Crazy girl! Stay away from Shampoo's Arien hes mine!"

Soon Ranma was being hugged and tugged by all thee and Akane's Mallet was a giant metal hammer which she was gearing up to aim with. She then proceeded to yell at Ranma while starting her swing.

"RANMA NO BAKA YOU TWO TIMING JACK ASS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!"

Ranma just watched her and felt his heart cracking each time she said she hated him but when she said that she never wanted to see him again it broke and he got hit by the mallet and was blasted off into leo. While Akane missed the look on his face Kasumi and Nabiki didn't. Nabiki spoke up first.

"Well Akane you finally did it you broke him. I don't think hes going to try anymore for you its a pity really."

"Oh my! I hope Ranma will be ok he did look extremely sad when he went flying off."

* * *

With Ranma

* * *

Ranma had just landed in the canal and was feeling extremely heart broken and depressed. Ryoga who happened to be nearby had seen Ranma flying by and land in the area and ran to were he felt the aura of depression flowing from. He found Ranma looking heartbroken drifting in the canal not even making a move to get out. He could hear Ranma repeating a few words.

"she hates me... she.. hates me."

Ryoga stared sadly at Ranma who seemed so out of it he didn't even say anything to Ryoga and tears were flowing down her face. When Ranma drifted over to the side in reach of Ryoga is when she even noticed that he was there. Ranma was now on a new tangent of speaking.

"Why... why did she say that... she... why does it hurt so much...please tell my why it hurts so much here."

Ranma was griping the area over her chest were her heart would be. Ryoga just sadly stared at her and set up a pot to boil and when it was warm enough poured it over Ranma making him a male again. Even in male for the inhibitions on his emotions were gone and he was soon bawling while hugging Ryoga who was patting him lightly on the back while watching and couldn't help but think.

'_He really did love her alot didn't he? He brought her back to life should show that and for what she had just said to him to make this depressed and broken hearted well... Ranma I feel bad for you I do you can't seem to get a break. Hes depressed enough to do a perfect shi shi hokudan that it would it make the first perfect one I did look small. Akane you don't know what you did to Ranma it makes me wonder what I saw in you._'

Ranma was soon down to silent crying and hiccuping while still leaning on Ryoga. Pulling back and slumping down were he sat.

"It hurts so much if it weren't for the fact that I would hurt my mother alot I would probably kill myself to just get rid of the pain. Why did she have to say those things?Why did she have to break my heart I loved her so much and for her to outright say she hates me just shatters it. Did she not realize I saved her so many times and that I brought her back to life because I loved her? I did say that while in Neko-ken that I find someone special to bring me out of it did she not get a clue from that?"

Ranma began to cry harder again while Ryoga was trying to keep himself from being alarmed at what he had just heard Ranma say at the start but had calmed down slightly that his mother kept him from considering it fully. When Ranma had calmed down to hiccuping again he looked at Ryoga.

"Ranma its probably a good idea if you went back to the dojo . I'll help you back there by following your directions and supporting you."

Ranma just nodded and felt his arm being draped over Ryoga he point out what direction the dojo was in and Ryoga roof hopped the way there with corrections in directions only a few times. Reaching the dojo they see Ranma's mother waiting outside looking a little upset when she saw Ranma her face lighted a bit and she hugged him as he got close enough. Ranma hugged her back with tears slowly going down his face.

"Mother... can we just go back to Juuban and forget we ever came here?"

Nodoka just nodded her head and led Ranma to the car she had waved for Ryoga to follow them once they got Ranma into the car she turned to Ryoga a serious look on her face.

"I thank you young man for helping Ranma get back here. I can't help but feel sad that his heart has been broken by a person he loved but I can't do anything now but comfort him your welcome to come over anytime your in the area."

Nodoka then got into the car herself and drove off to her house leaving Ryoga standing there watching. As soon as the car left his sight he walked off and promptly vanished from sight as well.


	3. The Higurashi Shrine

I do not own Inuyasha/Ranma1/2 or any other Anime related characters.

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"letters"

* * *

Juuban. Japan

* * *

Ranma had thrown himself into his training at home trying to forget the pain he was feeling in his heart. It had been a month since then and he had learned over half of his ancestors sword style of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and was now even faster then he was before. While training to forget the pain worked some what the house did remind him of the wedding and he was still feeling pain from that as well. He to talk to his mother about leaving on a training trip one to forget what had happen.

"Mother... I think I need to get on a trip far from here it might be the only way for me to get rid of the pain here. I have really enjoyed learning about your side of the family and your sword style it lets me know why pop was so afraid of you."

Ranma's mothers chuckles and sighs and the grip of the blade she carries around loosen. "Son you are a honorable man and are becoming more of a gentlemen each day. I must say even with your curse you have become a man upon men unlike what your father seems to have become. I give you the family blade wield it with honor and the will to protect."

Ranma just stares at the sword and then at his mother and carefully takes the hilt and the sheath. "But mother... what will you use?"

Ranma's mother merely points to another sword that is lying nearby. "Mother I want to ask If I could use the family name Himura instead of Saotome could I do that?" His mother blinks at that and thinks for a moment before nodding. "were will you go son? the world is a big place just don't forget to send a postcard every once in a while ok?

Ranma nods and lifts up the pack he had packed his things in and hefts it onto his back. "I'm going to travel around and see the world some more." Nodoka nods at that and watches him leave and sighs as soon as he gets out of sight. "Oh my son I hope you remain safe on this trip I don't know what I would do if you were to... die."

* * *

One month later, Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Kagome was in her room reading her math book for the up coming test. Of course first she had to argue with Inuyasha so that she could get the time to even come back to her time. She dearly loved him but it just doesn't seem to work. He's in love with Kikyo and it hurt her that he would run off and go see her if he heard anything about the dead miko. She then hears a doorbell and hears he mother answering the door and the answering voice that sounds like.. Inuyasha!? Bolting from her bed she runs downstairs to see a person Dressed in a red Chinese silk shirt and a black pair of pants and Chinese slippers on his feet his hair was undone and reached to the middle of his back he also had a sword in a sheath attached to his side. He had a slight smile on his face that reached his Stormy blue eyes which also had a hint of sadness in them. Kagome just stared at the young man who looked and sounded like Inuyasha but was not him. Getting her bearings back she hears him ask her mother a question.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while Mrs. Higurashi? I can pay you for the time I spend here if you want.I can also do things around the house for you" Kagome's mother smiles warmly at the young man. "I think a small payment would be fine... um whats your name dear?" The young man smiles and answers. "My name is Ranma Himura Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome's mother nods at that. "Well then Ranma a small payment would be fine and just call me Mikoumi calling my Mrs. Higurashi makes me feel old." Ranma just nods and smiles. "Of course Mikoumi does anyone else live here?" Mikoumi nodded her head and moved to the side allowing Ranma to enter. "Why yes my son Souta and my daughter Kagome live here and my father as well."

Ranma nods to that and ponders for a moment. "Could you possibly call everyone I have something to show you as it will mostly likely be made know sooner or later I'll need one glass of hot water and one glass of cold water to show you. I just hope you don't think I'm a freak afterwards." Ranma mumbles the last part out but Kagome hears it and frowns at that. She could also feel see that he was resigned as if he expected to be labeled what he had mumbled under his breath. Kagome's mother just blinked and turned around and saw Kagome on the stairs. "Kagome dear could you go get Souta while I get our guest what he asked for?" Kagome just nodded and went up the stairs.

Standing in the kitchen in front of Mikoumi, Kagome, and Souta Ranma prepares himself to show his curse. "Who here has heard of Junsenkyo?" Seeing no one respond to that he sighs and tips the cold water over himself and the change occurs. " The cursed springs of China Junsenkyo very tragic story of girl who drowned there 1500 years ago now whoever fall in spring take body of young water changes me to female and hot water restores me to male." Kagome blinks as Ranma tips the hot over herself and becomes male again and watches him sigh. '_I have seen some weird things before but this one is a whole new thing._'

* * *

Other side of the well

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth slightly worried and irritated at the fact that Kagome had to go back to her time to study for a test. He knew she had time left but he was getting impatient. "That's it I going down the well to check on Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped into the well and a flash of light showed that Inuyasha had gone through it and to Kagome's time

* * *

Present time

* * *

A flash of light goes off in the well house and then Inuyasha jumps out of the well. Taking a sniff he smells most normal scents that are around Kagome's house but smells another that was new. Inuyasha growls and exits the Well house and leaps onto the roof of the house. Tracking the scent to a window Inuyasha looks inside to see a person who could pass for him as a human. The hair was long but not as long as Inuyasha's the eyes were the same color and he saw a sadness in them. He also spotted the sword the he had this made Inuyasha go on the alert as he knew most people in Kagome's time didn't carry swords. Seeing the young man get up and starting to walk to the window he jumps into the tree and hides. He watches as the young man opens the window and looks out for a moment before climbing out and leaping onto the roof and sits on the edge puts his hand into face. Inuyasha edges forward and can see that tear marks are starting to trail down the young man face and he could hear the muffled sound of crying.

The boy suddenly lifted his head and looked in Inuyasha's general direction. "I know your there.... please come out so I can see you." Surprised that a person from Kagome's time could sense him he comes out menacingly. "You better not be here to hurt Kagome." The words make the boy smile slightly. "No... I'm not... You love her don't you? Its in your voice." Inuyasha blinks and lowers his claws and took a deep sniff only get a feeling over bearing sadness from the young man. He could also smell something slightly demonic about the him but it was very faint as if it were dormant. "Who are you?"

Ranma only smiled slightly at that. "My name Is Ranma Himura probably one of best at hand to hand combat you will ever meet." Ranma gaze dims alot. "I noticed that you don't look completely human... if you don't mind my asking what are you?" Inuyasha just looked into Ranma's eyes but doesn't see any fear or hate just questions. "I'm a hanyo... a half dog demon."I see...if you were in the Nermia ward it wouldn't be out of place its the capital of strange things." Seeing his questioning look Ranma sighs. "I turn into a girl because of a really stupid idea of my old mans to go to a ancient training grounds. All you have to do is add cold water. To reverse it you just add warm."

Seeing his disbelieving look Ranma sighs again and mutters under her breath."Why doesn't anyone ever believe me? Just watch and see." Reaching into her stuff space ,a handy trick she learned from watching Mousse, He takes out a thermos she had just remembered having one that had dual sides. He opens the cold side and lets a little touch his hand and the sensation of the change comes by. Inuyasha seeing Ranma change into a girl in front of him had left him speachless. Ranma had closed the other half and was now opening the other side to return to normal form. After having returning to normal form she looks at Inuyasha to see him blinking in shock.

"Doubt me now?" Inuyasha just shakes his head and a thought comes to his head. "Do you completely change into a female?" This received a deadpan stare." Yes... its a complete change I even get the monthly if I stay long enough It freaked me out alot I thought I was dieing. Then came the mood swings how I didn't blow up the school when I visited it during that time is beyond me." Hearing about the thing about blowing up the school he just stares at Ranma. "You can blow up a building?How could you do that?" He received another stare but this one was one of understanding. "Yes... I know its strange to hear about a person to have this much power. One must have trained extremely to strengthen their bodies and then one must learn to tap into their ki and how to control it." He raised a hand and closed his eyes. Soon a ball of white energy formed and he opened his eyes seeming more tired after doing that.

"This is a ball of pure unemotional ki. To do one with no emotion takes alot of effort and training but its safer and it can make you much more stronger. Relying on a emotion can make you dependant on it. I used to use Confidence to fuel my attacks. It only made me more and more confident and If I had kept doing it... well I might have gotten to confident and gotten killed. One of my friends uses a most unhealthy one emotion I'm amazed he hasn't killed himself but he always was a tough one." Letting the ball disperse and the ki sink back into his skin restored some of the lost energy but not much.

Looking up at the sky Ranma let out another sigh."Thank you for coming out and talking with me Inuyasha but I'm tired and I'm going to bed now... I'll completely understand if you act differently tommorrow on. I have always just felt strange after Jusendo..." the last part was muttered quietly but Inuyasha picked it up but said nothing. '_Ranma huh? I'll be watching you... you told me your not here to hurt Kagome but if you do..._' Inuyasha shook his head and leaned on the trunk of the tree he was on and went to sleep waiting for day so he could talk to Kagome.


	4. Ranma's a Reincarnation?

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2 /Inuyasha or any other Anime related characters.

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Dream World

* * *

Why was everyone so mean to him? why did everyone just ignore him or call him fox brat? Was it because of the marks on his cheeks? He just didn't understand why everyone either ignored, beat on, or gave hateful glares at him and he had seemed to have pain in his chest that wouldn't go away. Seeing villagers starting to glare at him even worse and hefting bottles and sticks he began to run for it because he knew a beating was on the way. He came to a halt as another set of villagers was in front of him so he took a side path but soon found it was a dead end. He turned around and saw the villagers nearly on him and dropped onto the ground and went into the fetal position and tried not to cry out when he first got struck as that just encouraged them to beat harder. After the beating was done did he break down and cry trying not to move to much because of the pain he was in. Hearing a pair of feet walking up to him he cringed and curled even tighter but not feeling anything hitting him he opened his eyes showing the pure crystal blue they were. They showed him a old man robes with a very sad look on his face.

"Oh... Minato.... you would be so ashamed of the village right now... not honoring your last wish. This is the 10th time this month hes been beaten and I can do almost nothing to stop it." The old man let out a weary sigh and stooped over and picked up the child. "Oh Naruto... can you ever forgive a foolish old man for not acting at the start with better ideas? If only Kushina your mother had survived." The old man could not see that he was awake and so he had told Naruto that one of his parents was really dead this made him even more depressed. If only things would get better... maybe if he just showed he wasn't out to harm them but was to help them they would stop the beatings? With his mind set Naruto Uzumaki blacked out.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Ranma sat up in bed his hand over his chest which was slightly hurting again like always after one of those dreams. Why had the dreams started again? It had been nearly 5 years since they had stopped and why was he having them? And why did the old man call him Naruto and why was he getting beaten there? Shaking his head Ranma gets out of his bed and goes to his back and starts to rummage inside for his specially made tea. Getting out the last bit in a jar Ranma looks at it and sighs. He would not be able to keep his appearance the same without the tea and since this was the last bit he would slowly change into what he had looked like when he first started his training trip. It had helped make look more Japanese something Blond did not do. Exiting his room he heard Kagome's mother in the kitchen making what he thought was breakfast. Thinking to ask her if he could brew up the last of his tea he started to walk down the stairs When a rushing Kagome ran by and knocked him off his balance and caused him to loose the jar holding his tea and it hits the ground and shatters making Ranma ending up sitting on the steps with a look of loss on his face. The effect of the tea would start to wear of today unless he had some more and he was ok for another month.

"My tea... that was the last of my special tea." Kagome who had been heard the crash and returned to the stairs to see Ranma looking what seemed to be a broken jar with what seemed to be a drink mix. Then she heard him speak and she started to feel bad. "Ranma... I'm so sorry I didn't see you and I thought I was late again for school when I realized there is none." Ranma just sighed and slumped slightly. "Well it seems that I'm stuck without it. And today was the day I needed to drink it to." This had caught Kagome's interest. "What do you mean by that?" Ranma just looked at her with his blue eyes and then back at the broken jar. "I'm not naturally black haired... nor is my hair normally this tamed. That tea was made to change my hair color from blond to black and to make it easier to work with. Its not a real big loss I only had one more month worth of tea before my hair returned to its natural color anyways."

Getting up off the steps Ranma looks at the broken jar and just sighed and started gather some ki. He had found if he channeled it certain ways he could do different things right now he was manipulating the air around the broken jar to create a ball of air to capture the mess and to lift it. Kagome just watched with wide eyes and Ranma hands had started to glow blue and what seemed to be a sphere of air going up around the broken jar and its contents. Ranma looks up at Kagome before opening his mouth. "Do you have something I can throw this away in?" Kagome just nods and brings a trashcan over and Ranma some how moves the sphere of air and lets it go above dumping the broken and jar and its contents inside. Letting out a sigh and wiping of a bit of sweat on his forehead Ranma stretches.

"That always takes a bit out of me even on such a small scale." That's when Ranma noticed something or rather felt something that he hadn't really noticed until now because he was tired last night and he was now fully awake and energized. It reminded him of another thing he didn't remember even feeling. Shaking his head Ranma lets his hair out of its pony tail and brings some up in front of his face. Seeing some blond hairs in it Ranma just sighs again and heads outside with Kagome. Sitting down on the ground he decides to meditate and his thoughts go back to the energy he felt and what it reminded him of. A name came to mind he thought he never knew of. '_Who is this Tsunade... and why does her name sound familiar?_'

Inuyasha jumped down behind Kagome and opened his mouth. "Kagome!" Kagome startled has hand over her chest before she glares. "Sit boy!" A flash of light later and Inuyasha is on the ground. Hearing some chuckling Both Inuyasha and Kagome look to see Ranma out of his meditation looking at them with sad eyes with a touch of humor. "Ah... now I know why others find it funny when I got hammered into the ground." Kagome was slightly alarmed that Inuyasha was out in sight of Ranma. "Kagome don't worry I sensed him last night and with all I have seen a half demon does not surprise me." Inuyasha stood up with angry look on his face and glared at Kagome. "What was that for!"

Kagome just gave him a look. "You scared me don't do that! I would of thought that it happening all the other times you did it would have made you think that you should not do it!" Kagome and Inuyasha start to argue forgetting about Ranma who just watched and was reminded of him and Akane. But what he saw was different. They both cared for each other even if they didn't voice it. Akane he no matter how hard he looked or peered never gave any hint of feelings for him. Seeing Souta next to him with a soda he asks a question. "They do this often?" Souta looks at Ranma for a second before nodding and going back to watching the show which ends with a flash of light with Inuyasha on the ground and Kagome huffing. Ranma had heard what they were talking about and was curious what this Sacred Jewel was.

"Seeing that you have forgotten about me... I have a question what is this Sacred jewel you speak of?" Kagome seeing that Ranma was still there and hearing his question got slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten he was right there. When what had asked sunk in she hesitated slightly but nodded and held it out for him to take. Inuyasha seeing what she was doing started rushing to get up to stop her. "Here.. only for a moment tho. "Wait Kagome don't let him touch it!" But it was to late as soon as Ranma was holding it Ranma went stiff as if he was just paralyzed. His eyes glazed over and started to shake a bit his hands slacking causing the shard to fall out making Kagome catch it. Then his eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards on the ground. Kagome slowly approaching him had to cover her eyes when a bright flash came from Ranma.

When it faded out he had changed. His hair while still the same length had gained red and blond mixed in with the black giving him tri colored hair. He also gained a pair of fox ears and a tail. "Inuyasha... I think it would be best if we got Ranma in the house before anyone sees him." "But Kagome! you could hardly know what he would do when he wakes up!" Kagome just silences him with a glare. "Inuyasha you know that he isn't evil don't you feel it? and couldn't you see that he was sad and tired of life? We need to be there when he wakes up or he might freak out and kill himself when he wakes up." Inuyasha stops and looks at Ranma and he couldn't sense any evil coming from him... but the demonic part had felt last night had grown stronger. Nodding He picks Ranma up and follows Kagome to the guest room and puts him on the bed and stands next to the wall while Kagome sits in a nearby chair to wait for him to wake.

* * *

Ranma's Mind

* * *

Ranma groaned as he sat up and was rubbing his head. That was the last time he would ask to touch something that was called sacred if it did something like this to him. Opening his eyes he could see he was in what seemed to be a long hall. Hearing water drip he looks down at the floor to see puddles. "Am I in a sewer? or just a stone hall with leakage problems? And how did I get here even?" Knowing he wouldn't get any answers from just standing there he sets off down the hall. After walking for what seemed a couple of minutes he came to a large room with a cage that was held shut with a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Nothing was behind the gate but that wasn't what held his attention. It was the figure in robes looking at the gate with the word 7th on its back. The person had turned around to show the same blue eyes he sees in a mirror. His face was framed by bright yellow hair and he a small smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Ranma blurted out without thinking. The figure just smiled a bit wider at that." Me? My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... or to put it simply I am you." Ranma just stares at Naruto. "But how can that be?" Naruto sighs for a moment before waving his hand making a table with chairs appear. "lets sit and talk we have but a short time." Once they had both sat down Naruto put his hands together in front of his face and looked at Ranma. "Now... how to put this? Your wondering how I can be here when your here as to? Well when you had touched the jewel shard it reacted with something in you. More acuratly your soul. How you ask well... it appears that this sacred jewel has strange powers and it allowed me to be here but for a short time. I could not become seprate of you that would tear your soul apart as we are the same soul. Think of me as a echo of your past incarnation that is now speaking to you. While I may seem to be someone else I am but a echo of you from a past life."

Naruto pauses for a moment before continuing on speaking. "Now I have something to tell you that is rather... well let me put it this way. Your not pure human anymore." Ranma just stares at Naruto with deadpan gaze. He smiles sheepishly for a moment before coughing and continuing on. " In your past life which you were me I was the prison of the Kyuubi No Yoko a great powerful demon that attacked the village. Our father at the time had no choice but to seal it into a newborn as nothing inanimate could hold it. When You turned 18 in that time the seal went into overdrive and adsorbed the last of Kyuubi's power sending his spirit back to were it came and turning you into a hanyo and giving you a partial demonic soul. With the awakening of your demonic part lets just say your gonna need to see it first." Ranma who didn't like the sound of that last part went over to a puddle of water and looked into it only to gap in shock at what he looked like.

"Now people will really think I'm a freak." Ranma said in sadness. Naruto let out sigh at that and caught Ranma's gaze. "My time here is pretty much done when I merge with you again you will get some more memories and abilities that will be helpful for you. Even a way to hide these new features you have. Oh yes and take this you will know how much it means to you when you wake up again. Ranma try to enjoy life and try pranking people its therapeutic also might get a slight change in your personality as well." Naruto muttered the last part and faded out after handing Ranma a Necklace adorned with a green stone. Staring at the necklace he puts it over his head and lets a smile grace his lips one that he meant. "I'll try... I'll give it one more try." With that Ranma closed his eyes faded out.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Kagome was reading her math book while Inuyasha was looking out a window waiting for Ranma to wake. Hearing a groan they both turn to look at Ranma who was waking up. "My head...ow." touching his shirt he feels something and his eyes go wide. Putting hand down it he brings up the necklace he had gotten and whispered out a few words. "Bachan's necklace." Ranma's eyes go even wider. "So its true... Tsunade's Necklace being here proves it. And I thought it was a dream." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before Kagome spoke up. "Ranma... what on earth are you talking about?" Ranma startled looks at Kagome and then Inuyasha and grins showing the fangs he had just gotten. "Well as with everything in my life something has to be weird. It turns out this isnt my first life at all." Both Inuyasha and Kagome blink. "Whadda you mean this isn't your first life!" Ranma looks at Inuyasha and then had a flashback about Kiba and couldn't help but burst out laughing while speaking a few words between his laughs.

"Hahahaha... gah I remembered I always called Kiba dog hahahahaha breath but heres someone ahahahaha I can call it and not be hahahaha a insult because its true!" Ranma fell off the bed and continued laughing. Inuyasha went a little red while Kagome just stared at Ranma. Then Ranma abruptly stops laughing as he recalled Hinata. "Hinata! If I was reincarnated could she be to?" At those words Kagome eyes open wide with shock while Inuyasha just stares at Ranma the words that came from the other shocking him. "Your a Reincarnation!?" Ranma snapped out of his thoughts gives them a grin that was close to what he would have given during his life as Naruto. "Well yes... watch this! Henge!" Having remember a few of his Jutsus he made a hand sign and a poof of smoke went around him and went it faded it showed him as Naruto Uzumaki in his Hokage Robes." Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and if I remember right 7th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf." He bows and poofs into smoke again to show he was back to how he looked.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both speachless but Inuyasha soon broke his and spoke out. "How did you that? and what was with the smoke? And whats with you and what happened out there?" Ranma smirked for a second before raising a finger. "that is..." Inuyasha leans foward and so does Kagome waiting to hear what he had to say. " A secret!" And both of them facefault which makes Ranma start to laugh again. "Hahaha you should have seen your faces!" Ranma continued to snicker and kagome lets out a sigh. '_Why is my life so strange?_'


	5. Ryoga's who?

I do not own Dbz/Ranma1/2 /Inuyasha or any other Anime related characters.

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'thoughts'

"letters"

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Kagome was resting her head against her hand trying not to give into her urge to smack the snickering young man with the pair of fox ears and tail. Suddenly a loud yell was heard from outside which made Ranma perk up. "Were on Earth am I now?!" Ranma stood up opened the window and jumped out while grinning like a loon." Hey Ryoga!" Ranma yelled out to the lost boy who turned and looked at Ranma only to blink and rub his eyes. " Ranma? What the hell happened to you?" Ranma just gave him a flat look. "Ryoga... I thought it was obvious that just about anything can and will happen to me." as if to prove a point a rain fell down from the sky soaking Ranma doing nothing to him. Ryoga was also unchanged to Ranma surpise but he could he seeing Ranma not change was a surpise to him.

"And I was looking for you to tell you that I found a cure and you seem to have gotten cured already." Ranma just stared at Ryoga and then grinned. " Well congrats Ryoga that's one curse that's gone you just have to get a sense of direction now!" Inuyasha had come down with Kagome and was now approaching the two boys. Taking a deep sniff he catches a whiff dog coming from the other boy. Looking at him closely he can see the boys fangs. "Hey! Why do you smell like dog! and whats with the fangs?" Ranma froze at that and his eyes glazed over while Ryoga stared for a moment before answering. " I always had fangs... and what do you mean smell like dog?" As Inuyasha was about to continues Ranma's voice broke in with a whisper heard by everyone there. "Kiba.."

Everyone froze and looked at Ranma who was standing still with his eyes glazed over while staring at Ryoga. Ranma was in a daze after having taken a sniff of Ryoga and knowing about his fangs another face had come into view. It was from his time of life as Naruto and it was Kiba's face his fangs showing with his facing markings and his wild hair waving about in the wind. Snapping back to reallity and falling onto his behind he stares at Ryoga. "I don't believe it... I just got my past life back and I already find someone from then?" At this Ryoga got a weird look on his face. "Ranma... would this relate to some weird dreams I have been having about being called that name you just said?" After hearing that Ranma had to blink several times to keep his tears in check. "Dear kami it really is you... your Kiba."

While this was going on Inuyasha and Kagome was standing off to the side watching. Kagome looked at the boy and then listened to what Ranma was saying and then looked at Inuyasha. "I guess more then just Ranma were reincarnated from his time. But how could that be? Did Ranma have some sort of power or magical item that did this?" No one had a answer for her and she and Inuyasha watched.

"Ranma... whats going on and why are you speaking like this?" Ranma just stared at the floor for a moment. "Because Ryoga... I just awoke my past life and... your from it and I didn't think I would see anyone from that time again. But here you are someone from that time who was like a brother to me eh dog breath?" Ryoga bristled at this but it made a image from a dream flash in front of his eyes showing a blond haired boy grinning at him with whisker marks on his cheeks. Ryoga face grew into shock as he fell onto the ground on his behind. "Ranma whats going on? Why when you said that I saw a image of a blond boy?" Ranma smile grew into of that like the boy from the dream and he made a hand sign and a poof of smoke blinded Ryoga and then cleared showing Ranma as that boy. "Because Ryoga... I am that boy from that dream. I'm Naruto know as Ranma in this time and your Kiba known as Ryoga in this time. heh... I always wondered why checkers seemed to communicate with you. Its from your past life being able to speak with dogs."

Ranma was trying not to cry for even tho he was trying to be happy the sadness of what Akane has said still went deep and finding someone who was like a brother to him from a past life it was all he could do to no hug to him and has turned back and was now having tear drops going down his face. "Ranma... are you saying that I have been alive before? And are you crying?" Ranma looked up and smiled for a brief moment before putting a glowing hand on Ryoga's head which made his eyes drop and then make him fall back to the ground. Kagome rushed up to the boys alarmed with Inuyasha following behind. "What happened? What did you do?" Ranma looked at her and gave her a slight smile. " I'm helping him remember. In my what little of my previous life I remember which is alot since I was alive for a long time then I found ways to cure amnesia. Doing what I did should help him regain his past memories and no I can't use it on myself and only I know how to do can only wait now."

* * *

Dream world

* * *

Ryoga groaned and sat up and opened his eyes to only see a plain of grass and himself under a tree. But someone was in the tree grinning at him showing his fangs. "Who are you?" The boy grinned and dropped down allowing Ryoga to see his Feral looking eyes and markings on his face and the wild hair he was sporting. "I'm you... Ryoga. I'm Kiba the previous life you have been having dreams of recently." Ryoga blinked and scratched his head. "How are you here? If your my previous life then how are you here?" Kiba's grin went slightly wider. "Well Naruto who you know as Ranma is special shall I say. And well he did something to help you with your dreams of your past life. I don't have much time with you but if I get my point across then it doesn't matter. Didn't you always wonder why Ranma considered you a friend no matter how many times you went out of your way to well you know." At this Kiba slightly glares at Ryoga who looks down at the grass with guilt." Yes I know about what happened to you in your life. From your lack of direction and the combined curse made you unreasonable most of the time and then you had the depression thing going on."

Kiba let his glare go slightly and looked up at the sky. "In my life time Naruto was a really kind and thoughtful person. Didn't think sometimes but he always wanted to help. After being betrayed by his best friend he went into a deep depression and I wanted to help him as he helped me alot as well. One other person also helped and we had a weird relationship. One would say it wouldn't last but it did. Before Ranma got his memories back his soul saw yours and made him label you as a friend. You should know how little friends Ranma has. And when I come back to you well... you will know how little friends Naruto had as well. At least you stopped saying he made your life hell because you never went through what he did in his previous life now that I can say was hell. You will understand when you wake up again Ryoga... and if you feel like calling Naruto his name from now or from his past life I don't think it will matter. Just to let you know.. you will change a bit so don't freak out. And try to help Naruto with his depression more? While its been lessened its still there." Kiba grinned again and waved and slowly faded out of sight. Ryoga just sat there and then felt his eyes closing again.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Ryoga groaned and then sniffed which filled his nose with many smells more then he ever did notice before. He also smelled fox which made him open his eyes which had gained Kiba's feral look and looked at Ranma and the image of Naruto went over him for a second and faded. "Naruto...Ranma I'm... I'm sorry." Ranma just sniffed for a second. "Heh.. its ok to cry I know your still depressed even your life as Naruto couldn't make you get over depression that fast." As soon as Ryoga said those words Ranma just clung to him and started to cry leaving Ryoga to pat him on the back crying for a bit Ranma let go and gave Ryoga a grateful look. "Ranma... I want to say I'm sorry. I have been really unreasonable to you in the past my lack of direction curse the and the other one dont justify it any."

Ranma just gives Ryoga a grin. "Its ok Ryoga I don't think many could handle being lost like that and then getting a curse to change into a little pig." Ranma goes silent for a moment and puts a hand over his heart. "Ryoga... do you think we will ever find them? " Ryoga looks at Ranma and could see that he was still hurting." Hinata and Tenten? our wife and your adopted sister? I dono man we can always hope we find them." Ranma closes his eyes and sighs while Ryoga also sighs. A breeze starts blowing through the clearing and Ranma's eyes snap open when he thought he heard something. '_ Naruto-kun.... Kiba-kun _' "Ryoga... did you hear that? it... it sounded like Hinata."

Ryoga nodded his head. " It sounded like she was calling out to us Ranma." Ranma got to his feet and stretched and looked at Ryoga. "I think its time we go back to Nermia... we have to tell everyone whats happened. I would also like to invite Kagome and Inuyasha to come with us for letting stay for the night." Kagome was hesitant and Inuyasha didn't feel like being gawked at. "If your worried about being out of place.... well I wouldn't worry about that Nermia is the capital of strange things Inuyasha could walk in broad daylight and it no one would stare."

Kagome just stared. "Your kidding right? How could Inuyasha just walk around like that?" Ranma gave Kagome a deadpan gaze. "Simple... I lived there. I turned into a girl with cold water and Ryoga turned into a black piglet. We have someone that turns into a Minotaur with tentacles, I still wonder how a octopus drowned, and we have Strange people showing up there most of the time most of the time Kidnapping my ex-fiance. Said fiance could make a mallet appear out of thin air and would proceed to either smash me into the ground or send me into leo with it. Then there's two ancient martial artist that are well over two hundred years old each one a giant pervert that steals panties off women and other a chinese amazon. Then there's all the ridiculous marital artist that come to visit that turn the most calm things into martial arts like tea ceremony's. Someone like Inuyasha is not going to stand out much really at most they will look once and that's it."

Kagome and Inuyasha was just staring at Ranma and Ryoga who couldn't help but snicker at the sight of their faces. "Come on I insist both for me nice to me. I don't have many friends in this life... didn't have that many in the last one either for that matter." Ranma sighs and turns around and puts one of his hands around the necklace around his neck and holds it tight while a tear goes down his face. '_ Grandma Tsuande... Jiraiya...Saru-Jiji I hope you guys are enjoying your afterlives. Hinata if you can hear this please wait for me and Ryoga to find you. _' Wiping off his face he turns around with a smile from his previous life. "So what do you say? No one will really stare at you please come Kasumi is a divine cook and I want to thank you for your kindness I have a feeling that Inuyasha wanted to be more cautious about me but then again he could sense the demonic presence I give out."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back at the two teens. "Well it couldn't hurt the rest of the team is busy with other things and we have so many shards that the jewel is nearly complete and we need a rest." Inuyasha starts to speak but is cut off. "Inuyasha! don't you dare say anything you know I'm right we aren't all half demons that can run for a long time most of us are human. So help me if you mention anything about going back I will sit you until your knocked out!" Ranma just watched Kagome chew out Inuyasha and couldn't help but feel he should try and make them see that they like each other. His eyes popped open when he thought of something. "Ryoga... did awakening your past life get rid of your bad sense of direction?"

Ryoga blinked and scratched the back of his head. "You know that's a good question I don't feel lost like I usually do since I woke up again its like something finally clicked into place. I think waking up my past life fixed the directional problem I had. But I guess your right we should go tell the others in Nermia whats happened. By the way did you ever get Hirashin down with out needing the Kunia?" Ranma blinks and stares at Ryoga. "Well yes but with my current energy ratings I can't do it like crazy I don't have the endless energy that I had in my previous life,but I could probably get us all there in one trip." Ryoga nods and grabs his pack while Ranma looks over at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Okay... you two get what ever you need now I want you two to stay a couple of days with us as thanks I will get my pack and I will wait here for you." Kagome Nods and Inuyasha just shrugs.

A couple of minutes later they are all standing near Ranma. "Ok please all grasp onto my,and don't let go at any point we will literally be there within a flash." Ranma goes through a series of hand signs while concentrating on were he wants to go. Making the final hand signs he starts the flow of chakra. "Hirashin!" A flash of yellow light and they were gone from the shrine and were suddenly in front of a gate with a sign on it. Ranma dropped to his knees and panted."Well I think that's shows how much energy that move takes I can't do it again. Well here we are the Tendo Dojo." Suddenly a voice calls out. "Ranma! Ryoga.... what are you two here for? and why does Ranma look so different now?And who are the two with you?" Nabiki was walking into view panting have run to her house having seen the flash of yellow light go past her towards her home. Ranma turns to her and gives a slight grin. "Well Nabiki that's the reason we are here we need you to gather everyone at the Dojo here I'll even pay for the other two there are going to be guests which I will also pay for."

Nabiki just rolled her eyes. "Ranma... I doubt you could pay off your debt let alone pay for two more people ,but I let them stay and I will call the everyone here and await payment and it better be good." Nabiki walks off while pulling out a phone and calling her contacts. Ranma sighs and then looks at the gate and then at the others. "Now... we just wai..." "Sweeto!" Ranma reacted instantly grabbing the old master of anything goes before he could latch onto Kagome. "What do you want you old letch?" Happosai blinks at Ranma and then again before going into his usual act. "Ranma how dare you treat your master this way I demand that you let me down right now." Ranma's eye twitches and he lets the Henge he had on drop. "Old letch... I think you better sit out this time. Your out matched and over powered this time. Why don't you take a look at my aura?"

Happosai just stares at Ranma but snaps out of and reaches out with his aura and feels Ranma. His eyes snap open when he feels a older being then him with some demonic presence. "What the! Ranma wha... what how are you a half demon?" Ranma gives Happosai a grin showing off his teeth. "That old letch will be explained when everyone is here that includes the Amazons. In the mean time behave yourself or I will hurt you got it?" At the last statement Ranma's eyes flash red making the old master gulp and nod his head. "Good... lets go inside and wait and you better behave Happosai or I will hurt you." Ranma pushes open the gate and sees Kasumi sweeping the porch and they lock eyes which causes Ranma's eyes to widen at the sight of the eyes that looked alot like someone elses from his past life." Kasumi... could she be her?"

* * *

Authors Note: Yes Upadate for this fic sorry if its not what you expect but I try please review and try not to flame please.


End file.
